


Lending Aid

by ke_xia



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan comes upon Lagertha bathing. She requires assistance with shaving her legs... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm new to AO3 so if there are any specific tags or anything else I'm missing that you think should be here, please let me know! Hope you enjoy the work!

It was a warm morning, quiet. Athelstan figured that the rest of the household was still asleep, so he slipped out and headed for the forest. This was his favorite time of the day to go on walks. While all of nature was sleepy and quiet, he liked to pad through the underbrush of the forest, whispering prayers or singing soft hymns of praise. He headed for the creek that he liked to visit. It had deep part to it that the priest often used for bathing.

As he stepped into the clearing, he immediately regretted his decision to bathe that morning. He saw clothing discarded on the soft grass, heard the soft splash of water and a flash of long blond hair clinging to beautifully tanned skin. Oh no. This was bad. He had to get out of there immediately. That became even more apparent to him when he saw the woman raise one long, slender leg out of the water.

Athelstan quickly turned and headed back out of the clearing, pausing with a wince when he stepped on a stick and the loud crack sounded through the silent clearing. He winced and paused, then quickly began to move away.

“Priest?” Lagertha’s voice rang out through the quiet morning air.

He stopped, chin dropping to his chest as he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he turned back, pointedly keeping his eyes on the ground. “Forgive me, my lady, I did not know you were here,” he said softly.

“Come here, Priest. I require your aid.”

He looked up with wide eyes. “Lagertha I-”

“I said, come here, Priest,” he said, her eyes dark, daring him to continue challenging her.

Athelstan’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he moved forward slowly, dragging his feet.

“Remove your clothes and join me in the water.”

He looked at her, pleading, but she had turned away, running a cloth up her arm. She tilted her head to the side and he watched as her neck was bared to him, the soft cloth moving up her skin to wipe away the dirt that had accumulated since the last time she’d bathed.

“You came for a bath, did you not?” she asked, still not looking at him. “Then take a bath, Priest.”

Athelstan moved over to where Lagertha’s dress lay discarded in the grass and he reluctantly removed his own clothing. Face burning in shame and embarrassment, he crossed his hands over his privates as he moved over to the water’s edge and waded down into the deeper part of the water. A glint of metal caught his eye and he turned just in time to feel a cold blade lay flat against his bare shoulder. He felt the press of Lagertha’s body against his back and his face burned even darker. She slid her arm up over his shoulder, twirling the blade in her hand, then brought it closer to his face.

“I require your help, Priest,” she said again, her breath warm against his war.

For a moment, he thought she was going to cut his throat. Was the help she required in the form of a sacrifice to the gods? He stiffened and held still, fighting to ignore the feel of her curves against him. But then he felt her leg brush his own as she straightened it and brought it up out of the water. Athelstan swallowed hard and averted his eyes, watching instead a leaf as it floated across the reflective surface.

“My husband, he likes it when my legs are smooth and without hair. You will help me to shave them.”

“M-My lady?” Athelstan asked, unsure.

“Take the knife, Athelstan,” Lagertha commanded.

He did as she asked, releasing a sigh of relief when she moved away from him. But then she came around in front of him and brought her leg up once more, ankle coming to rest on his shoulder. Dear God in Heaven, forgive me my sinful thoughts, Athelstan prayed silently, his eyes following the long line of her slender leg to where it disappeared beneath the water. The chill of the water was not keeping him from growing hard between his legs and he bit back a groan.

“Do you see the hair, Priest?” she asked. “Look closely. You must shave it for me, with the blade.”

He swallowed hard and nodded.

“There is aloe on the ground behind you. Spread it on my skin first.”

He couldn’t keep back the soft whine that fell from his lips at that. The priest moved back toward the edge of the water and scooped out some of the aloe while Lagertha moved into the shallower water, leg propped up on the knee of the other. The Priest moved to join her, feeling like he might catch fire at any moment for the way his body was burning. He noticed when his mistress’ eyes dropped down to his painfully obvious arousal, her soft lips curving into a smile.

“Do you need help with that, Priest?” she asked as he reached out with a shaking hand to spread the aloe over her lower leg.

“N-no,” he answered. He brought the blade up, hand shaking as it hovered over her ankle.

“Take care, Athelstan. Ragnar will not be happy if he sees my legs a bloody mess due to your quaking hands.”

He took a deep breath, steadying his hand, and gently brought the blade to her skin. He pressed lightly, raking it up to her knee and watching as it left silky smooth skin in its wake. He shaved her entire lower leg and was about to move to the other when she stopped him.

“I have hair up here, too, Priest,” she said, trailing her fingertips up her thigh.

“Please, Lagertha,” he begged.

But she insisted, lounging back on the smooth stones of the creekbed, gloriously naked, the water glittering off her skin in the sunlight. His cock twitched against his belly, painfully aware of the beautiful woman splayed out before him. Athelstan grabbed more of the aloe and spread it over her thigh, swallowing hard when she raised her leg straight into the air so that he could get the back of her thigh as well. Ever so carefully, he slid the blade across her skin, the fingertips of his other hand following behind to test out the smoothness that was left behind. Her skin was perfect, maddening.

“My husband will thank you for this, Priest,” Lagertha promised in a breathy voice, her leg hooking around his neck as he shaved up her inner thigh.

He watched as her hand dipped into the shallow water and slid between her legs. His eyes widened when he realized she was touching herself and he moved to pull away, but her leg around his shoulder held him in place.

“Continue- what you are doing, Athelstan,” she breathed, head tilting back as her hips bucked up toward her hand.

“Y-you must be still, m-my lady. I d-do not want to cut you,” he warned, knife hovering as he watched her hand.

Athelstan finished the first leg and moved on to the other. By the time he had begun to shave the thigh of her second leg, Lagertha was fighting to remain still beneath the movements of her hand and Athelstan was leaking and harder than he’d even been in his life.

“Do you want to touch me, Priest? Do you want to finish me off?” she asked in between the soft moans she was letting out.

“I-I cannot,” he choked out even though he was dying to do so.

Lagertha reached up and took the knife from his hand, tossing it away. She pulled Athelstan down into the cool water next to her before she sat up and climbed over him, straddling his chest. “Then do not touch me,” she whispered huskily. “Not with your hands.”

She moved up so that her knees were on either side of his head and lowered herself down over his face. “Use your tongue, Athelstan.”

He could smell the sweet, musky scent of her, could see a wetness that was different from the water between her lower lips. And before he knew what he was doing, he leaned up and flicked his tongue out to taste that wetness. Lagertha tilted her head back in a moan, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, fingers squeezing her nipples. Encouraged by her reaction, Athelstan let out a soft groan and pressed his tongue up into the heat of her core. She pressed her hips down onto him, grinding into his face, and he didn’t care. His hands gripped at the stones beneath him, but he let Lagertha ride his tongue, grinding so that his nose brushed her clit and made her writhe with pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Lagertha came undone above him. Her whole body shuddered and she let out an animalistic moan while Athelstan lapped up the juices that flowed out of her. He moaned as well, the sound muffled between her legs. At last, she backed off of him, moving down his body slowly on her knees, back toward the deeper water. He felt the heat between her legs brush against the tip of his cock and he shuddered, nearly coming right there.

“You sure you wouldn’t like for me to help you with that, Priest?” she asked again, her voice deep with her sated desire.

“N-no. I-I’m alright,” he promised.

Lagertha smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his thigh. “If you say so,” she sighed. She made quick work as she finished shaving her leg, then she got out to dress, Athelstan lying still as he watched her. “Come back soon, Athelstan,” she called to him as she padded barefoot out of the clearing.

He waited for a bit after she left, hoping that his need would diminish, but it did not. So for the first time in his life, Athelstan took his cock in hand. All it took was a few strokes while he remembered the way his mistress had looked, writhing above him, and he came hot and hard across his hand and belly. He quickly cleaned himself off then dressed and left the bathing hole, bound for home, head hanging and face burning dark red with his shame.


End file.
